


塞本纳

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: *第一人称，男主是一个神志恍惚的杀手，累一天被xz粉烦到了开始畅想同类题材，写一小段，写来自嗨，你饼全员站街⚠️，注意避雷
Relationships: Original characters/Bayern players
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	塞本纳

你在这条街上生活了二十八年了，前二十五年当杀手赚舔刀钱，后三年伤了腿，只能干起了卖情报的生意，你深知这条街上远不止你一个人从事这些勾当，慕尼黑的黑白世界在这里交汇，没有买不到的东西，没有办不妥的事。但又有什么呢，这条街有的是比这些见不得人的东西更耀眼更梦幻的东西，一个流光溢彩的黄金坞，一群美人 —— 塞本纳是上流的乌托邦，中产的销金窟，穷人的追梦乡。

说的太好听了。你想，应该叫“漂亮婊子的聚集地”。再年轻一点的时候，你提着人头走过塞本纳，都会想是不是全欧的漂亮娼妓全都在这里了？勾的那帮蠢货穷酸狗男人恨不得扒在台阶上，看一看里面的风光。

你跟塞本纳的老鸨萨利有几分交情，你儿时就在这条街上生活了，试问有几个男人不曾拜倒在天使之翼的罗裙下？当然，你自我嘲笑着，你可能就是一个。割男人头割太多，杀漂亮女人也如同宰猪，你可能早就失去一个男人的正常功能。赚黑钱的后果就是没收作案工具。你十年没对着人勃起过了，可惜看病太贵了，你一个铁公鸡、守财奴，真不想把钱给隔壁的黑心大夫。

你喝酒的时候对萨利发表了你的嘲笑和轻蔑，萨利翻了个白眼，问你要不要去见见世面。你摇摇头：“别自卖自夸了，狗屁。我没有钱，想过清心寡欲的生活。”

萨利咽了口气：“我花钱请你来行不行！”

你伸出手：“违约金四千万。”

你揣着兜一脚踹开趴在台阶上拦你路的臭货，然后被眼前富丽堂皇、宛若赫洛斯伽所修建的鹿厅一样的地方吓了一跳。有几个年轻的小美人配带着类似于禁酒令时期的，地下酒吧的艳星身上常穿戴的印第安风格配饰，裸露出大片的皮肤。他们在大厅中央那个由银质叶片堆积而成的小台子上，就如同某种神话里，圣山上的神女。

但是他们不拒绝任何客人的任何抚摸。萨利笑着给你介绍：“这只能算是 ‘ 二队 ’ ，一般水平啦，比那个四个数字的地方质量高就行。”

你不知道还有这样的讲究，只是顺手摸了一把那个叫屈桑斯的法国美人的后背，又撸了一把那个名叫阿尔普的德国天使的肩膀。他俩回过头含笑着看着你，你却在计算你曾经干掉过多少个这样的年轻男孩。

萨利领着你往里厅走。介于里厅这些人实在艳名在外，你毕竟是个做情报工作的，有些人即使没见过，也能对上脸。但你没想到，外厅比起里厅显得太朴实了。里厅直接用实打实的黄金砌了座浴池，那些你瞧不上的浪货浑身上下就穿了件希腊神女打扮的长袍，恨不得头上再别一圈橄榄叶！

现在你确认了，全欧的漂亮小玩意全都在这儿了。很快你就后悔你对萨利所做的一切轻蔑举动。有几个美人显然是被交代过什么，一看你过来就围了上来。有个娇小漂亮的西班牙拉丁美人，迎面抱着你的脖子就开始亲你，再硬的心肠也要被他亲软了。你搂着他没着什么布料的后背，问他想要什么，他笑着没几下就骗走了你的皮夹克，还在你的胸口留了好几个印儿。

很快你的靴子和手套就被四个法国美人骗走了：一个长得如同神庙雕塑一般圣洁的美人哄的你耳朵都软了，你把脸怼在他的奶子上，又咬又啃，大脑一片空白，他的同伙，一个笑起来甜滋滋的俊朗美人趁机脱了你的鞋，两颗法兰西黑珍珠没费什么力气就要走了你的手套。当然他们也没能独善其身，你毕竟挨个捏了他们的胸脯。

两个长腿高挑的德国人打劫了你的长裤，一个年长一些，你伸手揉着他相当可观的屁股，感叹人生之美妙，怎么会有人长得这么像洋娃娃，年轻一点的德国人骄傲地像只猫，高贵娇怯的猫瞪着眼睛跪在你脚边，却乖顺地用嘴叼开你的裤链，吞吐起你已经充血的阴茎。你捏着结实而充满肉欲的臀肉，享受着美丽猫儿的服侍，突然顶起跨来，戳得对方颧骨都红彤彤，眼泪都落在你的裤子上。你毕竟有着几乎变态的持久力和性冷淡，你捏捏对方的脸颊，抽出了仍然挺翘的阴茎，然后任由两个德国人抢走了你的裤子。

金发碧眼的德国男孩引着你走到浴池旁边，他想要抢走你的腕表，却被你揪过后脑勺交换了一个水声滋滋作响的长吻。他如同一个鸡崽一样扶着你的胸怒吼，却又软在你怀里，你把腕表摘下来放在他的手上，吻了吻他的耳尖。

衬衫是被一个德国小俊俏掠走的。德国人坐在你腿上，垂着头吻了你半天，手上不忘变着法地撸动着你的性器，他的手似乎有魔力，你把头靠在他的胸口，对他瘦削的肩膀啃来啃去，又抬头咬他的鼻尖，最后才粗喘着把头埋进他的颈窝，交代在他手上。小俊俏在你胸口划了半天十字，你没忍住，搂过他的脖子就开始亲他的阳光笑容，他趁机拽住你的衬衫领子，夺走了你的衬衫。

你现在浑身上下只剩一条内裤了。经历了这么多轮、这么多人的轮番上阵，你才缴械。这回轮到萨利不屑地看着你，他朝浴池对面的那个波兰人扬了扬头。波兰人走了过来，他有一双多情的蓝眼睛，他直勾勾地望着你，站在你身前，抬起一条腿，膝盖顶起你的下巴，你搂着他的腿亲了一口。却感觉他的足尖轻轻地压上了你的裆部，波兰人脚法高超，他左蹭蹭右蹭蹭，你的裆部肉眼可见地再次隆起。波兰人直接脚尖一挑，把你的性器解放了出来。他突然骑到你的胯上，把你再次挺立的粗大阴茎对准了自己湿润的穴口，你感觉你的鸡巴已经硬的快炸了。

……

你在众美人的摧残下腿脚酸软地从塞本纳爬了出去，最终把自己的全部钞票上交给了萨利。


End file.
